


Those Since Gone

by TheRainbowFox



Series: Thirteenth Doctor Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Study, Companions, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Memories, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: When the world falls quiet, and time catches up with them, the Doctor will travel to those they have long since lost and watch them from afar.





	Those Since Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the Thirteenth Doctor Fanzine  
> Admittedly I couldn't really think of much until this very vague idea struck me  
> As someone who has never watched Classic!Who, I just researched the old companions  
> Same goes for some of the newer ones, as I skipped Eleven and Twelve  
> Although, an idea from a discord group got me thinking about how the Doctor may still have echoes of their previous selves guiding them to do this  
> To see those they had lost and feel better about themselves.
> 
> Anyway, this is kind of awful but it's here.

Sometimes, when the world was too quiet, or their thoughts too loud, they would take a moment to remember. Remember those who had gone from their collective lives.

 

As things stood, she could go back. Find moments in time where she had never been, where the feet of those who came before her had never trodden before. It was a stupid, selfish, dangerous thing to do. But some nights, it helped ground her. Keep her sane. Give her the hope she so desperately tried to project onto the universe. She was a ghost in her own past, silent and lingering on the fringes, surveying moments unknown to any of her former selves.

 

She would visit London, gaze at the coming and going of children at a school. She would look out for the teachers starting and ending their days, unaware of her presence. There, she would catch a glimpse of Ian and Barbara. Blissfully unaware that the man they would soon travel with was so close and yet so far away. How she wondered how their lives turned out after they left, but always faltered at the chance to take a peak. Sometimes she would see Ben and Polly, continuing their lives without them. It was good to see them all okay.

 

A trip to Scotland saw a young Jamie growing up, a far cry from the man they knew eons ago. Victoria was content with the family she had chosen and been accepted into, and Zoe continued to do wonderful things. They regretted the memory losses that had occurred, but could do nothing to change their fates.

 

Liz was teaching at Cambridge, and Sarah Jane…oh wonderful, incredible Sarah Jane…she had a life, a family, continued on in the memory of the Doctor by doing what she could for Earth. Each time she saw her, she felt her previous lives shed a tear. She knew where her story would end, another place they were fearful to tread.

 

Mel…Peri…Ace…she watched them all. Saw them grow up, and grow old. All the while her mind littered with the journeys they shared together across two lives. They mourned them, and sang their praises. Such brilliant people.

 

Then…came Rose. His Rose. Strong. Smart. Everything he needed to see after the Time War. But the memories were not hers, they belonged to another. But the adoration she felt was hers. She shared their pain, their love. She would go and watch the young girl grow up in a world without her father. It was all she could do. To tear another rip to the place where she now lived with the Metacrisis version of himself…too much to bear. They regretted the decision. How could they leave her with someone so damaged? And raw? And undeniably not them? He saw it in her eyes. Saw the pain and the fear and the hurt. And he left. The least she could do was make sure she grew up happy, until then.

 

Time with Jack was best left at a great distance. Although it warmed their hearts regardless. Brave, suave, an undeniable charmer. Jack protected so many on Earth. With his team. Friends. Family. Loved ones. And yet all roads lead to the same fate. Time and time again. Perhaps one day she would jump forward and see The Face of Boe…

 

Martha Jones. The only one to escape the ravages of being in contact with them. The one who broke away and survived. She continued to keep Earth safe with Mickey, and at times she wished nothing more than to announce herself and apologise. For everything. And nothing. They were torn. But the world was safe with them. It would do no good to interfere with her happiness just for their selfishness. Not again.

 

 

Donna’s future was the hardest to tread softly against. Even though they had changed a considerable amount, with the locked away Time Lord mind, she feared being found out. But Donna had a life. A family. She was the happiest person they had seen. And at times, when the desire arose, they would watch Wilfred gaze at the stars and pontificate about their existance. They owed him an apology too, but the time had passed, wounds scabbed over and healed. They would not risk anything more.

 

Before their untimely demise, they would watch Amy and Rory, content in their lives. They had no idea of their future-past timeline crossovers. The countless deaths. Revivals. Love surviving above all else. She could feel the ache in his heart for them, always. The regret and shame. The love and adoration. The family they had failed to have for countless ages. She would sing a song for them, of the girl who waited and the last centurion.

 

She could not face River. The pain was all too fresh.

But..perhaps they had already met…watched each other from afar, both too hurt and afraid to make themselves known. It was better that way.

 

Jenny and Vastra had made a name for themselves, against all odds. It put a smile on her face, and yet also left her longing. Longing to look out for Clara. She wondered if the Impossible Girl had ever made it back to Gallifrey. She could not check, nor track down the TARDIS. But they knew…they knew she was still out there. Cheating death between heartbeats.

 

When all was said and done…all they had left was Bill. She watched her grow up, face troubles, make it through them all. She could feel his heart mourning her like she was his own grandchild. A death he could not save, a death he tried to mourn, But they did not know the true ending to the story. Of how they were both saved, in the end.

 

Although not a companion to her, she still mourned the brief friendship she held with Grace. The woman who believed her, who took care of her, and died to protect those she loved most. She would travel back and watch her work, live with Ryan, guide him, take care of Graham, be a wonderful person. A better person than she could ever hope to be.

 

When those moments ended, and she found herself alone again, a smile would creep on her face as she remembered her old friends. His old friends. Their old friends. Friends that had meant more to them than anything else in the universe, and drove them towards the friends still to come.


End file.
